ronny_ditchekfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween 1978
Halloween is a independent american slasher horror film directed and scored by John Carpenter. It was also co written and produced by Debra Hill. This film was a successful opening to the Halloween franchise. The film follows Laurie Strode and her friends Lynda and Annie who is stalked by killer Michael Myers who was arrested due to him killing her sister. He escaped and stole a car in smith's grove and while Dr Sam Loomis is hunting him down every street. This film takes place in a fake town called Haddonfield, Illonois. This film was inspired by Alfred Hitchcock's 1960 popular horror film psycho. It had a sad and terrifying view for the audience and it had a budget of $325,000 and had a box office record of $47 million in the U.S. The film starts with 6 year old Michael Myers in October 31,1963 dressed up in a mask killing her 17 year old sister Judith Myers due to her having sex with her boyfriend. He gets arrested for 15 years and is expected to have a court hearing on Halloween day to discussing that he would be never let out. His psychiatrist Dr Sam Loomis goes with a doctor to visit him in Smith's grove. Michael escapes and kills the doctor and steals the car and Sam gets thrown out. The next day Laurie Strode is walking to school and she returns the key to Michael's old house which Michael sees her because he went back to Haddonfield. Laurie in class begins seeing some odd things outside the class window and she speaks to her friends Lynda and Annie who have no concern. Sam realizes Michael escapes and goes to the local cemetary and he see's that Judith Myer's headstone is missing. Laurie and her father who is a sheriff start looking for Michael. Later that night, Laurie is babysitting a boy named Tommy Doyle and Annie babysits a girl named Lindsey Wallace and they are across the street from each other's house's. Annie gets a call from her boyfriend, Paul, who tells her to pick him up. Annie goes to pick up Michael, but Michael Slits her throat while driving and before she drops off Lindsey to the Doyle's house. Then Lindsey and Tommy play hide and seek, Tommey see's Michael dragging Annie's body and goes to tell Laurie. He tells laurie he saw the "boogeyman" and Laurie tells him their is no such thing as a "boogeyman". After Lynda and her boyfriend Bob has sex, Michael goes downstairs and gets killed and hanged by Michael. Michael pretends to be a ghost and Lynda believes it's Bob, she calls Laurie telling her what's going on and she gets killed by Michael by making her not breathe with a telephone cord. Laurie is now nervous and sends the kids to bed and she discovers the missing headstone of Judith Myers and everyone dead. Suddenly Laurie is attacked by Michael and falls down the stairs and goes outside screaming for help, but no one hears her. She goes back in the house and she realizes that everything is locked. She see's Michael is approaching and she screams and luckily Tommy lets her in the room. Laurie tells the kids to hide and the phone lines are out due to Michael and he gets into the house. While she sits on a couch, Michael attempts to stab her, but she fought back by cutting Michael's throat with a lingering knitting needle. Laurie goes to tell the kids that she killed the "boogeyman". Michael once again reappears and she tells the kids to go lock themselves in the bathroom. Laurie hides in the bedroom closet and Michael gets in by a hole he dug. Laurie gets a clothe hanger to stick Michael in the eye. Laurie exits and Michael collapses and Laurie tells the kids to go outside calling for help. Sam see's the kids running out of the house and goes in and Michael reappears and Sam shoots him with a gun and Michael falls out of a window. Laurie asks if that was the "boogeyman" and Sam confirms. He goes to check the window and he finds that Michael's body is missing.